superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostbusters II (1989 film) Credits
Opening Logos 5E3DB858-10FA-44FF-AE11-2BEA5D36645F.jpeg 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * P.I.X.A.R * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Pixar And Troublemaker Studios and Goldcrest presents * A Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. production * A Don Bluth film * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners IV * "Ghostbusters II" Ending Credits * "Ghostbusters II" * Directed by: Don Bluth * Co-Directors: Dan Kuenster, Gary Goldman * Based on characters created by: Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis * Screenplay By: Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis * Story by: Don Bluth, Ken Cromar, Gary Goldman, Larry Leker, Linda Miller, Monica Parker, John Pomeroy, Guy Shulman, David Steinberg, David N. Weiss * Produced by: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. * Producers: Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy * Casting by: Janet J. Hirschenson, Jane Jenkins, Marcie Liroff * Executive Producers: Morris F. Sullivan, George A. Walker * Music Score by: Randy Edelman * Music Supervision by: Peter Afterman Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: David A. Dunnet * Backgrounds: Donald A. Towns * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Mark Dindal * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Production Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker * Art Direction: Michael A. Peraza Jr., Donald A. Towns * Associate Producer: Maureen Donley * Production Managers: Gerry Shirren, Thad Weinlein * Production Supervisors: Russell Boland, Cathy Carr-Goldman, Olga Tarin-Craig * Editor: John K. Carr * Animation Film Editor: Lisa Dorney * Training: Johan Klingler Story Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Mark Kausler * Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Key Layout/Workbook Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, James Beihold Backgrounds Jim Coleman, Lisa L. Keene, Brian Sebern, Philip Phillipson, Robert Edward Stanton, Andrew Richard Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Doug Ball, Craig Robertson, Greg Drolette, Kathy Altieri, Tia Kratter, Dennis Durrell Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Randall Fullmer, Don Paul, Mark Myer, Kelvin Yasuda, David A. Bossert, Glenn Chaika, Jeff Howard, Barry Cook, Christine Harding, Chris Jenkins, Eusebio Torres Clean-Up Animation * Character Keys: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols * Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady * Breakdowns: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe * Inbetweens: Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka * Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson * Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West Computer Animation * Supervising Animator: Michael Wahrman * Animators: Linda Bel, Gregory Griffith, James R. Tooley * Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois * Computer Animation Software Engineers: Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Main Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design Ending Titles * Film Director: James Foley * Titles Production Studio: Broadcast Arts Inc. * Producer: Peter Rosenthal * Animation Director: Ric Machin * Concept Art: Daniel Melgarejo * Animators: John Canemaker, Doug Frankel, Dan Haskett, Norma Klingler, Richard Machin, April March, Bob McKnight, Bill Plympton, Edward Rivera, Bob Scott * Animation Camera: Glen Claybrook * Assistant to Daniel Melgarejo: Neil Martinson * Animation Editor: James Romaine * Assistant Editor: Conni X * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Deborah Tobias * Layout: Patricia Hicks * Animation: Leslie Hough * Visual Effects: Brett Hayden * Computer Graphics: Dan Philips * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall * Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker * Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden * Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit * Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent Engineering * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis * Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde * Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer * Auditor: Dennis Park * Editor: Mark Hester * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety * Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer * Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia * Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino * Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale * Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito * Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane * Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg * Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry * Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy * Florida Studio Tour · Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard, Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera: John Cunningham - Supervisor · Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Additional Camera Services ** Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine ** Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau * Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel * Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. Cast * (in alphabetical order) Dr. Peter Venkman - Bill Murray Dr. Raymond Stantz - Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett - Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler - Harold Ramis Louis Tully - Rick Moranis Winston Zeddemore - Ernie Hudson Janine Melnitz - Annie Potts Janosz Poha - Peter MacNicol The Judge - Harris Yulin The Mayor of NY - David Margulies Hardemeyer - Kurt Fuller The Prosecutor - Janet Margolin Vigo - Wilhelm von Homburg Baby Oscar - William T. Deutschendorf Henry J. Deutschendorf, II Frank the Doorman - Michael P. Moran Meter Maid - Olivia Ward Man with a Ticket - Mordecai Lawner Young Woman on Crutches - Susan Boehm Brownstone Mother - Mary Ellen Trainor Brownstone Boy #1 - Christopher Villaseñor Brownstone Boy #2 - Jason Reitman Norman the Producer - Aaron Lustig Spengler's Assistant - Page Leong Arguing Couple - Mark Schneider Arguing Couple - Valery Pappas Girl with Puppy - Catherine Reitman First Cop - Dave Florek Con Edison Supervisor - Richard Foronjy Bailiff - George Wilbur Stenographer - Sharon Kramer Rudy the Museum Guard - Walter Flanagan Mayor's Doorman - Bobby Baresford Brown Maitre' d - Christopher Neame Slimed Restaurant Patron - Judy Ovitz Restaurant Cop #1 - Tom Dugan Restaurant Cop #2 - Angelo DiMascio Store Manager - Robert Alan Beuth Police Sergeant - Ralph Monaco Police Lieutenant - Ron Cummins Dock Supervisor - Cheech Marin Maria, Dana's Maid - Yvette Cruise Detective #1 - John Hammil Detective #2 - Ray Glanzmann Detective #3 - Alex Zimmerman Psychiatric - Brian Doyle Murray Woman with Fur Coat - Louise Troy Plaza Hotel Man - Douglas Seale Public Works Official - Ben Stein Fire Commissioner - Erik Holland Police Commissioner - Phillip Baker Hall * Additional Voices: Danny Aiello, III, Bill Anagnos, Jophery Clifford Brown, Tony Brubaker, Kurt Bryant, Peter Bucossi, Richard E. Butler, Roydon Clark, Erik Cord, Leah Louise Creed, Roger Creed, Wally Crowder, Kerrie Cullen, Vince Deadrick, Sr., Leon Delaney, Lori Estep, Debbie Evans, Frank Ferrara, Donna Garrett, Clifford Happy, Marguerite Happy, Gene Harrison, Jery Hewitt, Larry Holt, Steve Lambert, Bill Lane, Fred Lerner, Billy D. Lucas, Bob Minor, Phil Neilson, Mick O'Rourke, Mary Peters, Sandy Richman, John Robotham, Mike Russo, Anthony Schmidt, Frank J. Sparks, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Ceci Vendrell, Mike Vendrell, Kym Washington, Deborah Watkins, Paula Wayton, J. David Webster * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Music * Songs Produced by: Robert Kraft * Songs Arranged by: Robby Merkin * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Orchestra Contractor: Isobel Griffiths * Music Preparations: Booker White * Musicians: Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, James Thatcher · French Horn "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Ray Parker, Jr. Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by RUN - D.M.C. Performed & Rap by RUN - D.M.C. Courtesy of Profile Records Inc. "On Our Own" Written by L.A. Reid, Babyface & Daryl Simmons Produced by L.A. & Babyface for LA' Face, Inc. Performed by Bobby Brown Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Flip City" Written by Glenn Frey & Hawk Wolinski Produced by Glenn Frey & Hawk Wolinski Performed by Glenn Frey Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Higher And Higher" Written by Gary Jackson, Carl Smith & Raynard Miner Performed by Jackie Wilson Courtesy of Sounds of Film, Ltd. / Brunswick Records, Inc. "Higher And Higher" Written by Gary Jackson, Carl Smith & Raynard Miner Produced by A. Z. Groove & Cornelius Mims for Groove Specialist Productions, Inc. Performed by Howard Huntsberry Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Spirit" Written by Doug E. Fresh & Bernard Wright Produced by Doug E. Fresh & The Get Fresh Crew Co-Produced by Bernard Wright & Ollie Cotton Performed by Doug E. Fresh & The Get Fresh Crew Courtesy of Danya Records, Ltd. "Flesh 'N Blood" Written by Danny Elfman Produced by Oingo Boingo Performed by Oingo Boingo Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "We're Back" Written by Bobby Brown, Dennis Austin Larry White and Kirk Crumpler Produced by Bobby Brown for B. Brown Productions, Inc. Performed by Bobby Brown Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. Production Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Projection: Don Henry * Color Timer: Tom Shaffer * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Original Soundtrack Album Available on MCA Records and Cassettes * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Special Thanks to: ** California Film Commission and The City Of Los Angeles ** Pat Scott and The New York City Mayor's Office For Film, Theatre & Broadcasting ** Lieutenant John Gasperin and The New York City Police Movie Unit ** The New York City Fire Department Community Relations Unit, Ladder Company #8 And Marine Division ** Tom Trott and The U.S. General Services Administration ** Superintendant Kevin Buckley, Deputy Superintendant Tom Bradley and The National Park Service, Liberty Island, N.Y. * Color by: Deluxe * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor® 18F264A7-F9B2-48F6-931D-3885E1FB1ABD.jpeg * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Copyright © MCMLXXXIX Pixar Pictures, Troublemaker Studios, Goldcrest and Sullivan Bluth Limited · All rights reserved. *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 8C63BEC0-25ED-435D-BE0C-19A14F7BA375.jpeg 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png * A Don Bluth Film * Produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. * Troublemaker Studios * P.I.X.A.R Category:Ghostbusters Series Category:Black Rhino Category:Halloween Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Goldcrest Films International Category:Disney Channel Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Rated R Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation